


Data Corruption

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 20:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14940732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Delta knew he'd eventually have to come face to face with the Meta.





	Data Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> There's some hints to the Treacherous fic in this but I don't think it's required to read to get what happened.

Caboose falls forward the wound in his stomach too much to keep him going. Delta brings up his vitals instantly. Flashed memories flow over his data and he shoves them away. He could not risk to emotional compromise himself simply because he is reminded of tragedy not yet healed. He regulates the pain through the neurons but noticed that Caboose had indeed passed out from the injury. 

He senses the Meta standing over Caboose and quickly projects himself. There was no use hiding. He watches the other fragments fade in and out as they circle him, whispering his name, calling out to him in hushed eager tones. Delta holds himself willful and steady. He doesn't cower away when Sigma nears him. He looks the other way seeing Theta's condition. He needed to keep composure if he was to keep Caboose alive.

The Meta does not move, as Sigma senses Delta's intentions. "You want to speak, Delta?" he says softly already knowing exactly what Delta wishes to bargain. He holds out his hand in a gesture telling Delta to go ahead, Sigma growing ever more smug and confident with each new piece found.

"You will not touch Caboose with the intention to harm him," Delta does not waver his voice as he looks behind himself to the fallen soldier. He turns back in time to see Theta's projection react to his inquiry. That troubled him some, but he did not have the time to worry over that.

Sigma feels Theta start to tear from the collective. He truly could not try his trick again, he will risk a domino effect of Theta's spiral which will lead to O'malley to outburst. How fickle. "Very well, no harm will come to him. I promise," Sigma nods. Theta gliches but he is reeled back into the mind by the twins. Sigma will have to make things quick then, he considers it is a good thing to leave the sim alive. Who knows his relation to grudge-master Agent Washington or if the other Sim will seek out vengeance. It was safe to leave as it was.

Delta lets himself be integrated. He's not happy about it but he knows soon he will have no choice in how he feels for it. But he had left Alpha a clue, he wished he could say more to it but time was scarce. He's welcomed into the mind but he wonders how much of this happiness here was true. He was certain only Sigma's was true.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for how short this one is! I wanted to do more but it is really hard to write Delta and Sigma. But I am getting better.


End file.
